


Merely Moments

by Ceridawn



Series: Plucking Threads [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Molly was not expecting this, Or he thinks too much, caleb why?, disaster wizard doesn't always think before acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceridawn/pseuds/Ceridawn
Summary: Mollymauk wants to give Caleb a card reading. Neither expects things to go the way the do.





	Merely Moments

"C'mon Mr. Caleb, just one card." The wizard avoided the tiefling's eyes, trying to shrug off the purple arm that had somehow found its way around his shoulder. When Mollymauk had decided to accompany him as he went to investigate an old shop that claimed to have curiosities of all types, this was not what he had imagined. Perhaps he had been too optimistic.

All that had happened on the trip was Mollymauk examining everything until he found a deck. Why he decided to spend the gold on it when he already had a perfectly good deck for his tricks, Caleb hadn't asked. It was no business of his. But that was before the circus man decided that he had to try out his new deck right away.

"You could read your own fortune instead, ja? It is your deck." Mollymauk just shook his head, looking as if Caleb had made some sort of grave error though Caleb could see the mischief shining in his eyes. Which probably meant the tiefling was not going to stop anytime soon.

"But Mr. Caleb, it simply wouldn't do to use it for myself first! Not when I wouldn't have even found it if it hadn't of been for you. No, you must be the one to draw the first card my friend!" He winked at the human. "I won't even charge you for it."

Caleb could either give in and hope that would satisfy his companion or he could keep arguing. Mollymauk did not seem to be in the mood to let this drop any time soon, so if he chose the latter than this would continue on for a while. Of course, he had no guarantee the other would stop if he gave in either. 

Still, it would probably waste more time that could better be spent doing something else to keep this up. While he one day would have all the time he could ever wish, right now every second was counted. Each second was one less to fix things, one more where the world was wrong.

"Just one card?" 

Mollymauk, sensing that he had given in, visibly perked up. A clawed hand reached out to grab his arm, paying no mind to Caleb's instinctive flinch, as he encouraged him to pick up his pace. "Yes, just one card Mr. Caleb. After that you can go back to your books."

Mollymauk had them back at the inn and settled at a table quickly, obviously fairly anxious to begin. He shuffled his new deck several time before looking up at Caleb, seated across from him.

"I don't suppose I could tempt you with a full reading?"

"Just the one card, Mollymauk Tealeaf." 

With a flourish, Mollymauk held the deck out in front of him. Caleb could admit the cards looked nice, the backs covered in fine details. They somehow seemed to fit their new owner perfectly, seeming like there was nowhere they could be more at home than in his hands.

"Well then, go ahead and draw."

Caleb leaned across the table, slipping the one from the top of the deck.As he went to turn it over, there was a flash of light. In that moment, it seemed like he became truly aware for the first time. Like the dodecahedron, but not. Both less and more at once. This power wasn't made to be lasting, but it was more controllable.

And right now, he was in control. Every moment, every last thread of fate and time and choice. Right now they were all his, the goal he had been heading towards handed to him now all at once. For a moment he felt himself floundering under the unexpected weight. Then his mind crystalized, sharpened by purpose, as he went looking for the particular thread he needed.

And there is was, shining.

He opened his eyes for just a moment. "Thank you, Mollymauk Tealeaf."

And then he pulled, and the world changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Brinn, for the post about how Molly should unknowingly read people's fortunes with a Deck. He may not do it again after this, but it at least got to happen once.


End file.
